Stand By You
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Follow Cyclops,Iceman,Nightcrawler,Northstar, and Wolverine as they guide five young scared and naive mutants/bang-babies into accomplished young adults; into X-Men. And along the way..the five X-Men will learn something about themselves. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**Stand By You-Prologue**

Here is a brief description of my Ocs, namely the kids:

**Tamarra Desiree Cabonarra (Plasma): **Bi-Racial Mutant from Boston, Massachusetts. Her mother, who's African-American, died giving birth to Tamarra. She was raised by her two grandmothers Ethel Washington and Lilliana Cabonarra. It was long believed that her father, Emilio Cabonarra, died before Tamarra was born. But it is later revealed (in another story) that he is alive and the White King of the Hellfire Club. Tamarra is a powerful plasma mutant. Besides igniting plasma charges from her body, she's also a shapeshifter, meaning she can shape her plasma molecules to any object she so chooses. Tamarra can also phase through solid objects except through glass and aluminum. She has a close relationship with Nightcrawler.

**Skills and Abilities: **Plasma shapeshifter, Walks through solid objects, ignites plasma charges; skilled pianist taught by her grandmother, expert swordsman, taught by Nightcrawler.

**Catchphrases:** "Whoa," "Shut up, JT, you talk too much," "This is _so _gonna end badly," "Don't be so dramatic," "Get the stick out of you ass, Scott."

**Anna-Maria Isabella Solei DeSoto (Sparkle): **When her parents were killed in a tragic accident in Brazil, Anna-Maria came to the States to live with her aunt and her uncle. When she was eleven, her bang-baby powers manifested and she was being bullied by some local girls. Her aunt called Professor Charles Xavier who called Dr. Peter Boatman. They enrolled her at the School of Gifted Youngsters where she was trained under Verna Xavier-Mendoza and Wolverine. Verna taught Anna-Maria how to use and control her telepathic and telekinesis powers while Wolverine taught her….everything else. Anna-Maria grew close to Logan despite his gruff demeanor. And despite his rough manner, Logan grew close to Anna-Maria and became a father figure to her. Logan always did his best to protect Anna-Maria from danger but sometimes she can't seem to get away from it. Especially when she becomes the next Phoenix. (That's _another story_)

**Skills and Abilities: **Telepathy, Telekinesis; eyes turn purple and sparkle when using her powers. Black Belt in 9 types of Kung Fu and Martial Arts, taught by Logan, expert in Brazilian Martial Arts; Fluent in 5 languages: English, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, and French; Dancer.

**Catchphrases: **"Ay _Dios Mio," _"Marx, you're a Jackass!" "_Vanmanos, Amigos!" _"You should really get out more, Logan." "You need to get laid, Cyclops." "You _and _Wade need to get smacked, Wyngarde."

**Selena Paloma Lee Mendoza (Firespark): **Half-Mutant, Half-Bang-Baby; the daughter of Lucas Mendoza (Sonic Flame) and Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), Selena lived her life in the Superhero business. She inherited her father's power of fire manipulation, fight, and super speed, and also her mother's power of igniting firecrackers. Selena is the spitting image of her mother. Sheshares her mom's love of yellow and the mall. But she has her dad's hothead personality, earning her the name "Firespark." She's extremely close to Bobby Drake (Iceman), her godfather who spoils her rotten. When Selena was twelve, her parents were killed in a massacre, leaving Bobby to become her legal guardian.

**Skills and Abilities: **Ability to control and manipulate fire, Light powers (via firecrackers), Super Speed, and Flight; Singer, expert snowboarder and skateboarder.

**Catchphrases: **"That was _so _freaking _awesome!" _"Wait…are you serious?" "Hurt my friends or family, you get through me." "The next time you see me, Amelia, you're gonna wake up with a fireball in your snooty ass." "Please, Bobby, _please?!" _

**Warren Kenneth Worthington IV (Archangel): **The son of Warren K. Worthington III, Angel, of the X-Men, and Sophie Victoria Schaffer, Starider of the Untouchables. Warren is the caramel version of his father. He inherited the wings like his father and a healing factor like his mother but Warren developed his own power of attuning to nature. He can communicate with the Earth element. Angel made Scott Summers Warren's godfather and Scott took the winged young man under his protection ever since. Scott felt that Warren had potential to be a leader so he trained him to be an X-Man. Warren became field leader of the Young Untouchables and eventually, head of the X.S.E. He has a very close relationship with Scott Summers but unlike his mentor, Warren's personality is not stiff. His demeanor is smooth and charming and sometimes he's a little out there.

**Skills and Abilities: **Flight via 6''ft long wings with a wingspan of 4"0; Healing factor, can heal himself and others, communicates and controls the element of Earth; Businessman; skilled medic , taught by Beast, master of Samurai and Ju Tzu, taught by Wolverine, Psylocke, and Yoshida.

**Catchphrases: **"Okay guys, it's game time." "Calm down, Lara, dang!" "Untouchable X-Men, set it off!" "Ooh, Caleb…you in trouble." "You kinda nasty for a robot, Liz." "Scott, do you _even _know what fun is?"

**Lara Nairobi Worthington (Celestial): **The second child and only daughter of Warren Worthington III and Sophie Schaffer-Worthington (Angel and Starider), Lara is the "dark horse" of her whole family. Despite her bratty attitude and her "Legally Blonde/Mean Girl" personality, Lara is very cultured and intelligent. She is the strategist of her team and can come up with any plan and scheme at the top of her head. Lara also inherited Angel's wings but unlike her father and brother, she can retract them and fly without them. She also has the power to absorb and ignite cosmic and kinetic energy like her mother. But instead of a bright blue energy force (Starider's energy force), Lara's energy force is angelic white, earning her the name, Celestial. Lara is very close to Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) who babysat Lara ever since she was a little girl. Angel always thought that Northstar was to blame for Lara's behavior, but he always let the Canadian Speedster spend time with his daughter because he knew Jean-Paul cared for Lara. Lara confided in Jean-Paul, Dmitry Marx (Steel), Sydney Da Costa (Sun Goddess), and Victor Borkowski (Anole) on the real personal problems she couldn't tell her parents. One such problem was her feelings with a certain Mercenary with a Mouth (yeah people. You know who I'm talking about!). Lara met Wade Wilson and thought he was a jerk. Then they started liking each other. Despite oppositions from everybody, especially Wolverine and Angel, Lara and Deadpool are still going strong. (And getting on each other's nerves….but that's _another _story)

**Skills and Abilities: **Flight (with or without wings), absorbs cosmic and kinetic energy and ignites it against her opponents; Angelic white energy field; Strategist, music fanatic, skilled violinist, taught by Northstar. Fluent in 6 languages: English, Swahili, French, Spanish, Zulu, & Japanese.

**Catchphrases: **"_Oh my freaking God!" _"We're gonna die, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "They're shoes I'm a girl; do the math." "Don't let the pumps fool you…I'm smarter than you know." "What is it with Canadians and beer?" "Guys, chill." "Wade, tell that voice in your head to shut up." "Seriously, Marx?" "_Daddy!" "_This is so bogus!"


	2. Fear

_**Stand By You**_

**A/N: This is a series of drabbles reflecting on 5 X-Men, their pupils, and how they made a difference in their lives. Very Emotional, Funny, Sad, **_**all **_**Guaranteed to touch ur heart.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN! I OWN **_**TAMARRA, LARA, ANNA-MARIA, WARREN JR., & SELENA. **_

_**A/N 2: I organize my chaps this way: Chap 1: Nightcrawler/Tamarra, 2: Northstar/Lara, 3: Wolverine/Anna-Maria, 4: Cyclops/Warren Jr. & 5: Iceman/Selena and so on…..**_

_**FEAR**_

She didn't know how long she ran. She didn't know what time it was, nor didn't she care. All she wanted was to go home. She wanted the comfort of her two grandmothers (even though she would never admit it). Instead, Tamarra Cabonarra was running for her life. She was chased by local people who wanted to kill her because of something she didn't do.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

"KILL THE BITCH!"

"SHE KILLED MY BABY!"

The screams became louder and more threatening. Tamarra tried to look back, but when she did, she tripped on some boxes and tumbled down the road. Struggling to stand, Tamarra felt a sharp pain run through her ankle.

_I can't run in this condition. I should just let them take me._

She looked back and saw the angry mob coming towards her with this angry gleam in their eyes. Breathing heavily, Tamarra turned to an old abandoned warehouse. _It's not so far. _She thought. _I think I can make it._

She suddenly felt a brick hit her upside her head. Screaming in agony she turned to a woman, who was laughing mercilessly.

"How does it feel, bitch?!" She sneered. The rest of the mob laughed.

Tamarra face twisted in anger. Why would they hurt her? She never did anything wrong. Tamarra struggled to stand again, covering her forehead with one hand and holding her stomach with the other. Her light hazel eyes suddenly turned silver and her body turned into a plasma-like substance.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tamarra screamed. Her arm, holding her stomach, suddenly rose and turned into some type of gun. Plasma bolts emerged from it. The angry crowd dispersed, only for a moment. But that moment was more than enough time to get away.

Tamarra's head was spinning; her ankle burned like hell, and her stomach was doing one cartwheel after another. But she knew that if she didn't keep going, she's going to die. Tamarra didn't stop; she didn't even _think _to breathe. She ran through the warehouse door, _without injuring herself._ Tamarra stopped abruptly and turned to the door. _It wasn't damaged! _She looked at her hands. They were still silver.

"What the hell…?" She breathed.

Then she fainted.

* * *

_Chuck's says Cerebra have got a positive location on the girl._

"So she's stopped running?"

_Either that or she's dead. _

"_Vhere is she zhen?"_

_An old abandoned warehouse outside the Boston Coast. Verna's sending you the coordinatates to teleport._

"_Danke, _Logan. I'll report back once I've found her. Nightcrawler out."

Kurt Wagner turned off his X-Com and examined the brick that was in his hand. _Zhere vas a mob all right, _he thought. He saw a smear of blood on the concrete. Kurt closed his eyes to dim away the rage. Kurt didn't know who this girl was or what she looked like. All he knew is that he wanted her to be alive. He prayed that this girl was safe. His thought pattern was interrupted by a certain ringing in his head.

_Kurt? _Verna Sanders-Xavier, Charles Xavier's niece.

"Yes, Verna?"

_I got the coordinates to the warehouse location. I'm sending them to you telepathically._

Kurt heard another small ringing in his head. "Danke, Verna."

_No problem. Just get that girl back safe and alive._

"Will do."

Kurt and Verna ended their communication and he teleported to the warehouse in a puff of purple smoke. He had hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Tamarra Cabonarra woke up to screaming and banging on the other side of the warehouse. She groaned. _They must've followed me here. _Tamarra tried to sit up but pain shot from her neck through her head. She slowly inched up, trying to avoid the lightheaded feeling. Her silvery-hazel eyes looked at her surroundings: an old warehouse with old worn-out boxes, crates, and other trash. Very spacious though. When her head cleared, Tamarra tried to stand but that crucifying pain in her ankle came back. Crying in pain, she sat back down.

"What's happening to me?" Tamarra said to herself. "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't mean to blow up that gas station. I didn't even know if I did!" She buried her head in her knees and cried. She cried so hard, she didn't even notice the muffled _BAMF._

"What if God's punishing me?" Tamarra continued.

"Now vhy vould God have reason to punish you?"

Tamarra's head perked up at the sound of a man with a thick European accent. Tamarra couldn't specify which country in Europe though. She's not in middle school yet.

"Who's there?" She said panicked.

"Don't be afraid, _Liebchen._ I von't hurt you."

"Are you with that mob?" Tamarra asked. She could _still _hear them shouting.

"_Nein. _I vork for a man who can help you."

"You're lying!" Tamarra shouted from her spot between two boxes. "No one ever wants to help me!"

Kurt realized where she was and teleported there. The girl gasped at the smoke. "Zhen allow me to be zhe first, _mien fraulien."_ He said.

"Why should I believe you?" Tamarra asked suspiciously.

Kurt extended a three-fingered hand to the frightened girl. "Because I know vhat you're going through."

"Oh my God," Tamarra breathed. _What kind of man was he? _It certainly wasn't the kind of man Tamarra has seen before. But at least this guy wasn't hitting her with bricks or dragging her to the mob to get beaten to death. Cautiously, Tamarra took the man's hand and he gently took her out of the spot she was sitting on. Tamarra stumbled a little bit but regained her composure. She took a good look at her rescuer and was startled at what she saw.

Her rescuer _was _a man, but he _looked _like some sort of demon! A blue demon to be exact. He was a beautiful dark blue with bright, glowing yellow eyes. But Tamarra noticed there were no pupils. She also noticed his long pointed ears that looked liked an elf. His hands weren't the only ones that were odd on his body. Tamarra noticed his feet had just two toes and a small toe on each heel. And who could _not _notice the spaded-tipped tail that was swinging back and forth? Tamarra looked at the man up and down. He had the appearance that was enough to make a grown man wet his pants! So why wasn't _she_ scared?

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I think so." She stammered. "I think my ankle's broken."

"Vell, let's take a look at it, zhen." Kurt's tail wrapped around her waist as the girl leaned on his shoulders. He sat her down on a low crate.

"Vhich leg ist it?"

Tamarra started to say something when she heard loud banging from the warehouse door. She started to whimper.

"It is all right, _Liebchen." _Kurt assured. "They're not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?"

Kurt just smiled. Then the screaming and the banging stopped. The scared ten-year-old mutant looked at the blue mutant in wonder.

"I have a friend," Kurt explained. He drew his attention back to the child's leg. "Now, vhich leg?"

"The right one."

Kurt slowly raised the girl's leg and examined it. She winced slightly when he put pressure on her ankle.

"Ah. I don't zhink it's broken it's just dislocated."

"_Dislocated? _That's even worse!"

"Don't worry, I vill relocate it."

Tamarra raised her eyebrows. "Have you _ever _relocated a limb before?"

"_Ja,_ I have."

"Huh?"

"Oh, forgive me." Kurt chuckled softly. "_Ja _means 'Yes' in German."

"Oh, you're from Germany?"

Kurt nodded as he proceed to massage her ankle.

"So why do you look like that?" The girl asked.

"I vas born like zhat."

"Really?" The girl's eyes grew wide.

"I'm a mutant."

"What's a mutant?" Tamarra hissed when Kurt massaged one part of her leg.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "A mutant is a person who vas born vith special abilities."

"You mean superpowers?"

"Something like zhat. Some mutants look a little different on zhe outside than others."

There was a moment of silence.

"Am I a mutant?"

"Yes, you are."

"Then that's why those people were attacking me." Tears streamed through her eyes. "_I'm a damn freak."_

"You are _not _a freak!" Kurt scolded. "I don't vant to hear zhat kind of talk out of you."

"Then why I'm being blamed for something I didn't even do?"

"People fear vhat zhey do not understand. All zhey can do is blame someone."

Tamarra was stunned at this man's words. Actually she was more stunned at the way he treated her. It was like she was his daughter. She was extremely touched by this. Tamarra was about to say something else when she heard a loud "CRACK." Instantly, she felt her ankle being twisted back in place. Screaming in agony, Tamarra sunk her head in Nightcrawler's neck and cried.

"That hurts." She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said. "I vas trying to talk to you so you can forget zhe pain."

"The pain is too freaking excruciating!"

Kurt stroked her long, wavy golden-brown hair.

"_Leibe…" _He began. "You need to go to a hospital."

"I wanna go home."

"You vill, I promise. But let me take you to a friend of mine. He can help you vith zhat ankle."

Tamarra slowly lifted her head up and looked at Kurt.

"Okay. Where is he?"

"At zhe Xavier Institute in New York."

Tamarra's hazel eyes grew wide.

"Wait, you're one of the X-Men?"

"Yes, I am." And for the first time, Kurt saw Tamarra smile.

"You're Nightcrawler."

Kurt smiled, showing his sharp, white fangs. They didn't phase the girl one bit.

"Ja, but my real name is Kurt Wagner." He extended a hand. "You can call me Kurt."

Tamarra shook it. "My name is Tamarra Cabonarra."

"Cabonarra?"

"My dad was Italian. Are you going to take me to the Institute?"

"Yes. And maybe you vill vant to live zhere as vell."

"I'm gonna have to think about it."

"Very well," Kurt answered. He took out the X-Com and pressed a button.

"Nightcrawler to Zen. Do you copy?"

_Zen to Nightcrawler. I copy. How's the girl?_

"A dislocated ankle, a little bruised and shaken up but she's a tough girl."

_That's good to hear. I froze that mob for ya. You won't have any problem going out._

"Thanks Verna. Be sure to contact Tamarra's parents."

_So we have a name? Scott's already on it. _

"_Wunderbar. _I'll be at the mansion by tomorrow morning."

_Will do. Zen out._

Kurt ended the communication and looked at Tamarra, who had a sad look on her face.

"Vhat's zhe matter?"

"My parents are gone." Tamarra explained. "My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died before I even met him."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Do you have any relatives you stay vith?"

"My two grandmothers. One from each side of the family." Tamarra paused for a second. "They're kinda crazy."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Vell, my friends' vill call your grandmothers. Don't worry, Tamarra. You're in good hands."

Tamarra smiled. She believed him. Kurt didn't seem like the type to go back on a promise, despite the way he looked.

"Okay." She answered sleepily. "Thank you Kurt."

"Your welcome, Tamarra." Kurt smiled. He scooped up Tamarra and carried her in his arms. Tamarra wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. His fur was velvet smooth and very comforting. Kurt started to walk towards the door when Tamarra gasped.

"Vas?" Kurt asked.

"Don't go through that direction," She said frantically.

"Don't worry. Zeh mob von't hurt you. My friend made sure of it."

"How?"

Kurt teleported them outside in a poof of smoke. When Tamarra opened her eyes, she saw the angry mob frozen solid in their places, not moving. She looked at Kurt, her eyes wide.

"Whoa, you got some really cool friends."

"I know."

"Are they all X-Men?"

"Most of zhem."

"Can I meet them?"

"Of course."

"Will I be an X-Man too?"

Kurt laughed. "Soon, _Liebchen. _Soon.


End file.
